Mondler Teenage Dream
by LucySpiller
Summary: A story based on Monica & Chandler getting together in High school. I do not own the characters and all ideas are purely made up.


**Mondler– Teenage Dream**

As the new girl walked into the busy school, the atmosphere around her changed drastically as she carried on walking towards the doors leading to inside the building. The heads turned from all the students. checking out the new kid in school. Their eyes like daggers upon her small figure, directing complete focus onto her, allowing her to see them stare fondly upon her.

Her name is Monica, an small young girl who moved from Michigan to California for the next few years due to her fathers company moving west. She had perfect ebony coloured locks, the small curl bended her hair shaping it almost artificially upon the bony part of her shoulder blades. Her eyes, so round and yet the blue that exploded from then shined like ripples in a river.

As she walked into her class, admiring the walls covered in the latest work and posters describing what her lesson should be like. She carried her bag on her shoulder, searching for a place to sit.

"Can I sit here please?" she asked pleasantly, she didn't know anyone and knew it best she didn't annoy anyone after all there was no going back. The other girl who sat down on the desk opposite to Monica just laughed at her, quickly placing her bag upon the chair and smirking widely at her, hoping she understood the message wide and clear.

Searching for the rest of the room, she scanned each desk seeing a person sat their almost disgracing at her gazing around. She looked towards the back seeing a small hand, suggesting for her to come towards the back, she hesitated, shuffling her feet around before walking towards the girl.

She reached out her hand offering to shake Monica's she went along with it. "I'm Rachel, but you can call me Rach, look there's a seat next to me" she smiled, her teeth showed a little through her lips as Monica noticed two dimples appear at the side of Rachel's cheeks.

As the girls gossiped and shared each other numbers, Monica noticed Jen stopped talking and stared lovingly towards the door. She looked over seeing a boy, he had the most shiniest oak coloured hair and the more irresistible taste in clothing. She pushed her new friends arm "Who's that?"

She looked at Monica with the most disgusted look in her eyes, as she moved her seat closer. "That is Chandler Bing, the most gorgeous and wonderful boy in school" she said, her whole body tingling as she described him. Monica laughed at her, calling him 'her obsession'. To which she simply blushed and tried to convince her other wise.

As the bell rang loudly the entire class stood up, grabbing there bags and shuffling quickly towards the door. As Monica followed Rachel out, she felt a small tug onto her cardigan. She looked round almost shocked to see Chandler smiling at her.

"Hey um I'm Chandler" he said, his voice so confident and proud. She always liked someone who knew what they wanted but not arrogant. She shaked his hand before swiftly replying. "Hi I'm Monica" she smiled back.

As Chandler took his eyes off Monica, he reached into his pale bag, pulling out a piece of torn paper from a homework that lesson, writing his number onto it before folding and placing into her hand. "Call me" he said.

She lent back against the wall, feeling her heart melting into the softness of her inner body. She saw Rachel approach her, dancing around her like a fairy. "Omg you have his number, like Chandler, Chandler" she screamed, her voice showed her happiness for her friend.

Monica looked down at the paper, clutching it into her hand before placing it into her Jean pocket, and grabbed Rachel's arm walking towards the food court.

As Monica and Rachel lined up to choose their food, they sat down at a table opposite surrounded by Rachel friends. Monica sat there, looking awkward. She had never felt this welcome before, by anyone. "Oh guys, this is Monica, she's new." Rachel said excitably making sure she had everyone's full attention. First to introduced himself was "Hi I'm Joey" he winked, his instant charm was the first thing that attracted me to him. The next was "Hello, I'm Phoebe" she shaked my hand, her posh accent shined through and warmth behind her smile glistened. The last was the most proud of the group "Hey Court, I'm Ross" he smiled, coming up to her squeezing her gently causing the small dimples on her cheeks to light up.

Monica pulled out her phone from the small pocket located in her bag, dragging to the piece of paper out of her Jean pocket typing the number into her phone. "07789457839" she pressed each key re-reading the numbers out.

"_Mm hey Chandler, it's Monica. Just _texting_ you back." _Monica bit her lip, realising how much she just did. Not only 24hrs ago did she move here, she was already texting one of the most popular boys in school and already found some amazing friends who actually liked her. Feeling her phone vibrate upon the plastic table she picked it up reading her message.

"_Monica who? I think you better stop texting me. You sound like a nutter!"_

Reading the text broke her heart, she thought he liked her, after all he gave her all the signals. She began questioning herself, was it her? Did she say something wrong?.

"Mon, what's up hun?" Rachel whispered, seeing her new friends face turn dull. The colour in her cheeks fading to a pale and sickening shade.

She picked up her phone, allowing Rachel to see the text and watched as her facial expression did the complete same as her a few moments ago. "I'm sorry" she said.

"I think I'm just going to go home" Monica, said giving a small wave to her new friends before leaving the school building.

As Monica walked out of the school, into the cold path, she placed her headphones into the shallow parts of her ears, turning the music up on her ipod, Dancing along the street. She felt a small tap on her shoulder, jumping around as she didn't see anyone follow her.

"Oh it's you" she replied, immediately carrying on walking away from him. She didn't want to hear his excuses, at least that's what she believed he wanted to try say to her.

"But please Monny" he pleaded, grabbing her hands softly, rubbing his index finger over the softness of her skin.

She looked confused, the only person who called her Monny was her dad, and he hadn't said it since she was 12. "Why did you call me Monny?" she asked.

After all he had done, he wondered why she choose to ask that. "Huh? My aunt is called Monica, she prefers Monny" he told her, almost gesturing every word with his hands.

"Oh okay" she smiled back, she felt this sudden butterfly feeling whenever he spoke, it was beginning to worry her. She'd had never felt this way before and let alone for someone so popular and for them to actually be interested back, every boy always labelled her was weird.

"Let me take you out?" he asked, shuffling his hands into his tight black jeans, smiling cheekily towards Monica.

She bite her lip, now deciding whether or not to go. On the positive side at least she could go home after to tell her parents she been around the neighbourhood, but what if he got embarrassed by her? "Hmm okay sure" she quickly said before her brain told her to say no.

As they walked down the road, Chandler took her on a tour of the city. The light from the sun started fading, and the moon began appearing through the opaque clouds high up in the star sky. The cold air was swirling around them like a small tornado. "Here you go" he said, handing her his leather jacket as she lifted upon her shoulders snuggling her into the soft layer of clothing feeling a dressing gown around her petite body.

"Right in here we go" Chandler shouted, Monica was in a day dream, she'd been admiring the view she wasn't used to seeing such beautiful things and the way everything was lighted up, looked like thousands of fireflies were exploding over the street.

As Chandler led her into the small centre, she noticed other people around her dressed weird, up in suits like the ones you see when you go diving. She began wondering where she was, because she was too interested in the view she hadn't been keeping an eye on the roads of the streets she went past.

"Come on Mon, this way" He lead her into the back, Hi-Fis one of the men behind the counter, before leading her to a cupboard, and picking up two costumes before asking her to change in the room opposite.

As he knocked firmly on the door, Monica came out wearing the thin weird type of material. She thought it must be what those people in the reception area were wearing. "I'm ready" She smiled, following him out to the back.

They were standing on one of those floating decks, as she carefully held onto his arm, linking so she slip over. They walked up to a boat reading "The pearls gone away". The title confused her, it didn't make any sense let alone to her. He helped her on board, giving her a small lift over the side, before taking her around the boat and started the engine taking her out to deeper water of the lake.


End file.
